


Free Play: Level 2

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Free Play”. (continuation to my story “Free Play”). After the episode , “The Big Goodbye”. Picard invites Beverly back to the holodeck to finish the Dixon Hill holonovel, and improvisation ensues.  Rated M. Actually M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Play: Level 2

Free Play Level 2

 

Synopsis: Sequel to “Free Play”. (continuation to my story “Free Play”). After the episode , “The Big Goodbye”. Picard invites Beverly back to the holodeck to finish the Dixon Hill holonovel, and improvisation ensues. Rated M. Actually M. 

 

Rating: M

 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

 

 

“I had no idea your detective holonovels were so…provocative…” jests Beverly as Jean-Luc rolls her pantyhose down her legs, her hands massaging his shoulders. Lying across the old desk in the office of Private Investigator Dixon Hill, Beverly may be on the holodeck, but she couldn’t feel further from the Enterprise. Jean-Luc’s invitation to partake in the holonovel had rapidly morphed into an erotic adventure as she lays on the desk, both of them making hasty work of shedding their costume pieces. 

Dropping a kiss to her exposed stomach, Jean-Luc smiles into her skin, flush with excitement. “They’re not.”

Chuckling lightly, Beverly reaches for his head as he circles up to feather her collar bone in kisses, his hand reaching around her back to slip off her bra. “Ah, this is ‘Free Play’ mode?”

“This is far beyond ‘Free Play’,” laughs Jean-Luc jovially, tossing her bra to the ground. “This is a fantasy.”

Grinning, Beverly cups his chin and kisses him longingly. “It’s very…very real.”

Caressing one breast, Jean-Luc returns the kiss with vigour. “Merde. You’re amazing.”

Breaking off, Beverly sits up right, her hands dropping to the waistband of his trousers. “Looks like you’re all set to play, Mr. Hill.”

Involuntarily moaning, Jean-Luc’s eyes flutter closed as she strokes his length over his trousers, her one hand dipping around his backside to slowly ease his pants down. 

Trembling, Jean-Luc swallows hard, recomposing himself as Beverly slides his pants and briefs the rest of the way down his legs, simultaneously caressing his growing erection. He opens his eyes and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Beverly staring openly at him with darkened, expectant eyes. Instantly he toes out of his shoes and socks, pulling Beverly back into his arms. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jean-Luc breathes against her neck, guiding her to lie down on her back on the desk, peppering her chest in a trail of wet, languorous kisses. 

Hands drifting to his neck, Beverly’s fingers toy with his ear, a massive smile etched across her face. “Why thank you, Mr. Hill. Do all of your clients get this kind of…personal service?”

Circling his tongue around one nipple, Jean-Luc’s hand slowly drifts down her abdomen, his nails raking over her hot, sensitive skin. “Only you, ma’am. Only you.”

Moaning, Beverly bites her tongue, her eyes drifting closed as he alternatively nips and sucks her hardened nub, his hand slipping dangerously close to the centre of her desire.

“Jean-Luc, I want you,” groans Beverly insistently, her hands clutching at his face. 

Leaning up, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a searing kiss, his fingers slipping between her panties. With a flick of his hand, he rips the panties down and off, his tongue probing her mouth in a penetrating dance. 

Panting, Jean-Luc reluctantly disengages, his eyes boring into her. “Computer, lock holodeck doors. Authorization Picard Beta Fifteen.”

Grinning in satisfaction, Beverly snakes her arms around his neck, one leg slipping around his waist. 

Gripping her hips, Jean-Luc pulls her flush against him, kissing her hard. Sweat beading along his forehead, buzzing with arousal, he has never been wound so tight. “Merde, Beverly. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

 

* * *

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

 

“Are you okay, Mr. Hill?” teases Beverly, aimlessly caressing Jean-Luc’s chest as she lays partly beside and partly on top of him on the floor behind the Private Investigator’s desk. 

Spent and somewhat still in disbelief of their surroundings and situation, Jean-Luc tangles a hand in her hair, leaning to drop a tender kiss to her lips. “Perfect. Are you alright?” 

“No,” smiles Beverly, her lips curled into a mischievous grin. “You ripped my stockings and my panties. I’m a complete mess. How am I going to walk out of here?”

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc sobers, suddenly realizing that their brief adventure into the holo world had expired and he would soon have to return to the ship, alone. “Oh, I’m sorry, Beverly.”

Giggling, she curls into his side, entwining one leg with his. “I’m sure I’m quite a sight. Hair askew, lip stick awry…How am I going to get back to my quarters?”

Toying with her hair, Jean-Luc shakes his head, his other hand drifting to her hip. “You’re perfect. I hope this doesn’t mean you regret our…game?”

“Not at all,” Beverly assures him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “As your physician, I highly recommend we make this program a regular part of your recreation.”

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc massages her hip, tilting his head to look at her directly. “I don’t want to play, Beverly.”

Taken aback, Beverly is entirely startled by his unexpected words. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to play games,” says Jean-Luc earnestly, shifting her the rest of the way on top of him. “I want to take this out of the holodeck.”

Swallowing hard, Beverly smiles gingerly. “You got a little caught up in the act….”

“No,” retorts Jean-Luc adamantly. “I don’t want a fantasy. I don’t want a character in a novel, heels and gloves and hat. I want you. Just you. My friend. The woman I’ve loved for…far longer than I’d care to admit.”

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly traces his lips with her index finger, gazing at him longingly. “I just want you, too.”

“Not Dixon Hill, Private I?” teases Jean-Luc, kissing her finger. 

“No,” Beverly shakes her head, replacing her finger with her lips over his mouth. “Just my dear, dear captain.”

Slipping his hand around her back side, Jean-Luc responds in a guttural moan. “Done.”

* * *


End file.
